


Wayward Love

by AccidentalKittyGhost



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalKittyGhost/pseuds/AccidentalKittyGhost
Summary: Imagine the reader, a powerful witch who likes to help other witches and warlocks on finding their powers and teaching them how to use them. She is very good friends with Cordelia and she goes from time to time to Ms. Roubichaux’s Academy on a vacation with her husband. Then, she meets Michael. What will happen?Originally posted on my tumblr: http://accidentalkittyghost.tumblr.com/post/179530665242/waywardlovept1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: http://accidentalkittyghost.tumblr.com/post/179530665242/waywardlovept1

“C’mon babe! It’s been more than two years since I’ve sat foot on Roubichaux’s.”

“Well, we always go there on vacations. It’s like, the fifth time, sweetheart.”

You glare daggers at him.

“I-it’s not like I’m not grateful or anything, I mean, I started my life there, I found you, there. But we can go somewhere else… I’m kind of bored, to be honest. And it’s all girls! What am I going to do there?”

“Oh, honey, it’s not just girls. I’ve heard that the academy is accepting boys, lost souls that can’t control their powers yet. And you can help me, helping others. Oh, it brings back memories! We also met like that, remember? – You went to kiss him while his arms wrap around your waist.

“I remember it well, my love. It was fate. You appeared into my life at the right time.” – He said, nuzzling your neck.

“Well, Let’s get packing then. I want to see Cordelia and the other girls. This will be good for us. Two years travelling non-stop around Europe can take a toll on anyone.”

______

The cab parked at the Academy’s gates. You couldn’t wait to get out of the car. As soon the driver opened your door, you took a moment to collect yourself. New Orleans, your city of choice, full of warmth and humidity, the smell of wisterias, the magic, the people, the culture, all invading your senses. You breathe in the fresh air and see Queenie in the corner of your eye.

“Girl! It’s been so long!” – Queenie went to greet you and you throw your arms around her.

Your husband greeted her too and went to bring the bags inside.

“You two are still together? Never thought that it would last.” – Queenie pointed at him.

“It’s lasting…” –You retorted.

“You didn’t use any love spell, right?” – She lowered her voice.

“God, no! You know I don’t use my powers in that way.”

“Well, Cordelia is going to be so happy to see you. You didn’t tell your husband that she called you first, right?”

“He didn’t even want to come here in the first place. _It is full of girls_ , he said. His macho ego wants companions of the same sex. But what’s the deal?”

“Delia didn’t tell you? We’ve got a new resident here. He- “

“Babe!” – We were interrupted by my husband, who was impatient to get inside. – “The bags are settled. Come inside!”

“That was weirdly fast” – Queenie shot me a look.

You shrugged.

As soon as you step inside the gates, a powerful presence makes itself known to you. It almost knocks you out of your feet. You get a little lightheaded and almost lose your balance.

“Whoa, Y/N! Are you okay?” – Queenie went to steady you.

“Jet Lag… You know how I am, no rest for the wicked!”

As soon as you enter the house, you felt again the overwhelming presence, but it vanished as soon you saw your friends: Zoe, Misty and Madison, who normally doesn’t give a shit about anything, except if you bring her expensive clothes from Milan.

You exchange hugs and kisses, have a little chat to tell them about your trips to Europe and to tell them about the various types of witches and warlocks that you found along the way. You tried to drag your husband to the conversation and he warmed up easily than expected.

“So nice to have you here again Y/N!”

You knew this voice perfectly as you turned around to great his owner. As you hugged her, Cordelia looked and felt fragile, as if you’d hug her too tight, she’ll break in a thousand pieces. You held her shoulders and gave a step back to look at her properly and she gave you a nod to tell you that everything was fine.

“Girls, if you excuse me, I need to talk with Y/N privately” – Cordelia said.

“Is there something wrong?” – Asked your husband, worried by seeing the frail state that Cordelia was in.

“It’s all right. – She said. – I’m going to give Y/N some things that Fiona left for her.”

As Cordelia and you went up the stairs, you felt that presence again. This time, you felt vulnerable and uneasy. You have never felt something like that.

“Fiona. Never thought I’d heard you say that name again, Delia” – You scoffed, trying to shake that uneasy feeling.

“You just felt it, right? This power. It’s a bad omen.” – She puts his hand on your shoulder.

“There is no bad or good magic. There is just magic. The purpose for what you’ll use it, it’s the only thing that differs. I’ve told you that.”

“Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t felt this. You’re almost as powerful as a Supreme, - “

“Fiona would agree with me. Why did you call me here? Because you can’t deal with a free spirit? Because that is what it feels like to me. If there is one thing I learnt in my travels, it’s that the world isn’t black or white. It’s the purest gray.” – You said, removing her hand of your shoulder.

“I called you here because we have a new resident. I’m growing weak, Y/N, I can’t help anyone in this state. I want you to see him for yourself. He is the most powerful Warlock I’ve ever seen. He may be a Supreme. -“

“No, he isn’t.” – You said.

“What?”

“I said, no, he is not. First thing I got from him is that he is misunderstood. He wants attention, hence the power projection I felt since I set foot on your doors. Interesting being, I may say. Where was he found, may I ask?” – You were curious about him, his essence.

You were walking in the halls and stopped next to a door.

“Ever since Fiona died and I became Supreme, thing changed around here a lot. I don’t agree with your methods, nor of hers. We witches are different from Warlocks, period. But he was a wayward kid and I felt I had to take him in, that’s why I called you, you’ve done this before. “

“Right.” – You glanced at the door in front of yourself and muffle a giggle. _He is listening through the door, that rascal!_ He is a feisty one. Should give enough of a challenge.

“So, will you do it?” – Asked Cordelia.

“Leave it to me. Don’t ever talk about this subject again. I’ll handle it. Give me two weeks, that’s all I ask. I’ll get him straight.”

“Hey” – Said a female voice behind us. It was Misty.

“Thank you, Y/N. You are a blessing for this coven.” – Cordelia could barely stand, holding on to Misty.

“Hey Misty, give this to Delia, will you? It will make her feel better.” – You made appear a paper with a recipe for a special healing concoction.

“Sure!” – she replied.

“Let me just introduce you to Michael, Y/N.” – Cordelia knocks on the door and you can feel him move away from it. – “Michael, may I come in?”

The door opens, and Cordelia makes a motion for you to enter. You nodded to her, signaling that you got it from here. She introduces you and wanders off with Misty to rest.

“Can I come in?” – You ask as you take in the vision of him.

First thing you felt were his powers. They were there, just hoping to get used. As you absorb the details in front of you, you get more relaxed and grounded with the space. Short blond hair with a flawless face, very well proportioned, good bone structure, tall, and a shy personality, but a big presence. You can work with that.

“Yes.” – He extends his hand to you, welcoming you inside.

“Did Cordelia tell you why I’m here?” – You asked.

“No.”

“But you know why I am here. And I know you were listening through the door, rude, by the way.” – you, said, trying to get him off guard.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” – he was shaking off his head but giving a smirk.

“It’s ok, I used to do that often when I was here.” – you said with a laugh to break the tension, if it ever was one.

You got to know Michael a lot better. With him it seemed easy to talk to, getting to know his powers better and he was very cheerful and cooperative, eager to learn and to try new things. You’ve talked a lot with him, getting to know him better and decided to do two weeks of evaluation, four tests in each week. That should be enough to help him use his wide range of powers that you felt he had.

“Whoops, It’s almost dinner time! We got so caught up.” – You said, almost not noticing the time.

“I heard Myrtle is going to make dinner. Her cooking is the best!” – he gave you a wide smile. His joy was instantly contagious.

“It sure is to die for.” – You replied, remembered all the times you ate her delicious food.

“C’mon, let’s go eat!” – he grabbed your hand and pulled you with him downstairs.

_______________________

The table was beautifully arranged, with a lot of luscious food set up. As you went down the stairs, you felt every eye on us. You felt the piercing eyes from your husband and immediately pulled you hand from Michael. That must have been very abruptly because Michael turned around to see why you tensed so suddenly. You felt guilt and found immediately a familiar pair of eyes.

“Myrtle! Oh my god it’s so nice to see you!” – You ran towards her to give her a big hug.

“Oh Y/N! So nice to see you sweetie! How’s Paris? Oh, let’s eat, let’s eat!”

You sat next to your husband and Michael sat in front of him. The food was delicious, and everybody ate until they’re full. Your husband had your hand in your thigh, which you know it was a sign of possessiveness. You looked at him and he whispered for you to read his mind.

“ _What is it?”_

_“I don’t trust that guy. Same age as me, Twice the power. Not trustworthy. Jealousy.”_

_“Same age? He is younger than us.”_

_“No, he isn’t, trust me.”_

_“You’re jealous of him?”_

_“He is jealous of us.”_

He grips your thigh even harder that causes you to bite back a moan. You shake all your thoughts and signal him to some fun tonight.

“When do we start the trials?” – Asked Michael, eagerly. He was looking at you this entire time while you exchanged looks with your loved one.

“Tomorrow morning.” – I replied, pulled away from my thoughts again, excitedly to start discovering his potential.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after, you woke up feeling warm and relaxed from the sex you had with your soulmate. On the way to take a warm shower, you wondered where the hell was your jewelry box. Sighing, you decided that men can’t organize things for shit and went to wake him up. With a towel on your hand, you were in a good mood.

“Babe, where is my jewelry box?”

“Huhh? What?” – he was a little groggy – “What time is it?”

“Six”

“I don’t know where I put it. Let me sleep.” – he was tucking himself tight and turned his head to the other side of the bed.

“You better find it out today! I can’t lose that necklace.” – you hit him hard with the towel.

“Ow! It must be around here somewhere, geez! And why the fuck you woke up so goddamn early? Aren’t you suffering from Jet Lag?”

“Nope. But you are. Oh, right, you’re only like this because Madison kept your mouth wet with alcohol. But that is not of my business… Are you going to see Michael pass the trials? I got a feeling you want to be there, since you said he is jealous of us…”

“If he knows what’s good for him, will still be asleep. Do what thou will. I’ll check up on you later.”

“Love you too, babe.” – You kissed him in the cheek and took a shower.

The house was awfully quiet. As you went down to the kitchen, you see leftovers of the beverage Misty prepared for Cordelia on the counter. Moving those things aside with a little bit of telekinesis, you see a paper with your name on the back. As you turn to read it, you see it’s from Cordelia and Myrtle, as they know you wake up early and left you a note. It was about Michael’s powers, that you should take it easy with him, not to push any unnecessary boundaries.

You rip the paper in two and with a loud sigh, it goes down the trash can.

_“Hate when people tell me what to do, especially when it goes against my instincts. They have learnt nothing I see.”_

You may have voiced your thoughts out loud, you don’t know, but a click of a mug on the table startles you. Turning around and seeing Michael already eating breakfast made you raise an eyebrow in awe.

“I hate it too, sometimes. Instinct is a better reliable source.” – he said while biting a big piece of bread.

“Huh. Did I voice that out loud?” – you went on making your breakfast and sat down in front of him. He had finished eating his meal.

“No.” – he said, smiling shyly.

“Mind reader. Don’t ever do that to me again, please. I value my privacy a lot.” – you blurted out.

“Noted. Hey, Y/N, may I ask what your relationship with Cordelia is like?”

“Hmm? Nothing weird. I was a young witch when I came into the Academy. Fiona took notice of me and my powers fast. Guess I was to be made Supreme. Cordelia hated my ways with magick, she said I was very reckless and impulsive. I declined the test and went my own way, parallel to her. She did things in one way and I did things in another way, that was different, but right. Then Fiona died, and I had no motive to stay here. But under Cordelia’s wing, I’d found a purpose. I would help other witches, maybe some warlocks, and do my own thing. So, yeah, basically, we have our own opinions on magick, but we get along just fine. Why are you asking though?”

“You two seemed very close, that’s all.” – as he finished the sentence, he pointed a finger at my empty bowl of cereal, and with his powers, moved it to the side.

“What a show off!” – You said with a smirk – “Let me show you something.” You pointed your finger at the bowl and it floated to the sink. You twirled your fingers a little bit and the bowl was washing itself with the detergent.

“How did you do that!” – Michael said, ecstatic.

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“Oh, before I forget! Here you go, this is yours, isn’t it?” – He lifted his hand, and a small familiar pendant was hanging off his hand.

_It was your pendant, the one that you were asking for all morning. It has been gifted to you by a close friend._

“Where did you find that!? I’ve been looking all over for that. Wait. How do you know it was mine in the first place?” – I asked. _Had he stolen it?_

“I woke up early and felt the need to find it and give it to it’s rightful owner. It was like it was calling for me. I found it in Madison’s room.” – his bright eyes were glowing as I reached for the pendant.

_Divination. It can’t be._

“Come. Let us start your trials. You’re more than ready.”

_______________

As I went to the living room, I was thinking of the best way I could try him. Let’s just say, that it was not going to be easy.

“Well, I’ve talked to you and seen a little of what you can do. Let us begin. For what I’ve seen, your powers are strong, but I want to test the waters. Keep in mind if Cordelia wants you do try the test of the Seven Wonders, whatever you do, refuse it, because I’ve seen your future. I only see one warning for person that I meet and, your curse is your magic. You’re designated for more than this, believe me. My trials are not easy. I’ve always pushed my students to the limit. I hope you pass. First, elements. Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. Do me one demonstration for each element, using only your intent. Use the items around you and do not use your hands. Voice it up if you need. Fire is the last element.

Michael stayed with his eyes closed and hands on his sides. He didn’t even have the perception of the objects around him. His first choice was Water. There were some empty chalices on the table in front of him and he instantly refilled them with pure, crystalline water.

_Not bad. Easy start._

Next element was Wind. A huge gush of wind appeared and make a little whirlwind in the room, knocking over some papers. You went to stand right in front of him, to mess up his concentration on purpose.

The next one was Earth. Misty had left some potted plants laying all over the room. Michael made those plants grow in length.

“What the...” – You exclaimed, in awe with his powers.

The last one was fire. He lighted all the candles in the room and made a huge blast inside the fireplace. He opened his eyes to look directly into yours, holding your gaze for a while. You snapped out of it with a malicious smirk.

“Impressive. Next one is Transmutation.” – You walked away from him.

“When do I start?” – He asked, voice full of excitement.

“Now!” – You yelled, while throwing a small chair at him with your powers. He avoided it easily, not ever breaking eye contact with you. You throw another ten random objects, but with a catch: the objects would follow him at full speed and he had to block them using his powers.

You feel a pair of hands circle your waist and you lean in to the warmth. Your husband was nibbling your ear and you giggle.

“Stop, we’re in the middle of an evaluation!” – You whispered to him.

“So, is this the Boy Wonder?” – he asked, taking in Michael’s measurements.

You focused your attention on the trial and Michael had already completed it and was staring at both of you, his eyes looked hurt, he was holding something inside of him.

“Uh...” – you managed to say – “Sorry for my rudeness, I haven’t introduced both of you. Michael, this is my husband.”

He looked like he’d been frozen on the spot and it took some time for him to regain his movements. Eventually, they shake hands.

“He passed all my trials; his powers are different. He is the best I’ve seen from all the Warlocks I’ve trained.” – You said. Your loved one looked down and then focused all his attention on Michael.

“May I try something? He’s not better than me, you’ll see.”

Michael looked like he was ready to accept whatever that was coming. You had never let anyone take control of your trials, you were too proud, but able to make an exception this time.

Your husband made an abrupt movement with his arm. An invisible ball of energy went towards Michael, but he defended himself, turning that ball the other way, making it hit your loved one. He crashed into the wall and hit his head severely, a ghastly cut in his forehead was the result.

“Shit! Babe!” – You ran up to him, healing the cut and helping him up before anyone woke up and saw what happened.

Michael went to apologize immediately.

“I’m sorry, Y/N! I didn’t mean to do it!”

Your husband started yelling.

“You BRAT! Unconscious little shit who wants to kill me!”

Cordelia and Queenie enter the room, wondering what all that noise was.

“It’s nothing, just a little demonstration of testosterone with magic. Nothing to worry about.” – You managed to say as you used your powers to bind your husband’s mouth, as you know he will sprout the biggest lie. You looked at Michael and his cheeks were stained with tears, but you reassured Cordelia and Queenie that everything was fine and made them take him upstairs.

You went to Michael and gave him a hug. He was sobbing, holding on to you for dear life.

“I’m evil.”

“No, you’re not! What makes you say that, this was an accident.” – You assured him.

“No, I’m evil, I can feel it inside me, wanting to get out, I can’t control it.”

“Listen to me.” – You held his face in your arms, your eyes wide open. – “I’ve seen evil. I’ve known what it is, and you’re far from it. Now, if you’re so sure, there is still a place in this world for you. I’m as evil as you are, trust me. We’re going to learn how to work with it, to bend it at our will. Don’t worry, just trust me.”


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week. A week since you’ve ignored your husband and a week you spent bonding with Michael. In a certain way you were protecting him. You’d finished the trials very early and there was no reason for you to stay. Michael was a fast learner in all aspects. At last, you told Cordelia, you were staying for another week. Michael wasn’t a Supreme. He was so much more than that. He told you he was raised by Ms. Mead, a woman whom had joined a group you knew fairly well, and that Ms. Mead wanted him to go to Roubichaux’s to learn the ways of the craft. Of course, you knew about the rituals too, but you felt the need to explain to Michael that that kind of faith, wasn’t welcomed here at all. You knew what the rituals were for, and he told you he learned to take control of some of them.

You were taking a break with Michael in the living room as your husband passes by you. Letting out a loud sigh, you bury your head in your hands.

Michael noticed your altered mood.

“What’s wrong?” – He puts his arm around you, pulling you closer to him. – “You can tell me anything. Sometimes I- “

“It’s better to tell a stranger, then a loved one. Yes, I know.” – You breathe in deeply, looking at him wondering if you had given him that kind of trust to touch you. – I’ve been giving him the silent treatment for a week now and it’s killing me. If he doesn’t apologize for the way that he treated you, I won’t talk to him.”

“He treats you like crap.” – He said as his hand cupped your cheek, his thumb stoking it lovingly. – “What are you afraid of?”

You almost lean into his touch, every fiber of your body telling you to hold on to it.

“What?” – you snapped. It took a while to realize what he had just said. Staring at his blue eyes, you felt the need to get away from him. Looking down, you think of something to say, but your mind went blank. You look up at him and all you can focus on is his full lips. His eyes were burning a crater in your soul.

Regaining your focus, you sense a presence. Your husband has come near both of you.

“What’s going on? Is she crying?”

“No.” – Michael responded sternly to him.

Honestly, you were. Mixed feelings were the worst and you try to bury them deep inside.

“Honey, Cordelia is hosting a party tomorrow.” – He went down on his knees to stay at your level. – “It’s the Academy’s anniversary. I’m sorry, I’ve been a douchebag and I owe Michael a big apology.” – He tried to talk to you slowly, as he saw you were a little distressed.

Michael looked at him with anger. You felt that he wasn’t going to take this lightly. You took your hand and squeezed his, to make him calm down. He got up, still holding your hand, and walked away, taking a few seconds to let go.

________________

The party looked amazing. Everybody had dressed to the part. The boys (your husband, Michael and a few guys that Madison invited) were to arrive a little late than the girls. Cordelia was feeling a lot better. It was time for the boys to enter the house. And how stunning they were! Madison had an eye for beauty, but sadly, not brains. You looked at your husband, but your eyes shifted for the figure that entered behind him. Michael had a presence that left you speechless. He was wearing very similar clothes to your husband’s. A fitted suit with a red tie, made his beauty stand out.

Your husband went to kiss you passionately and gave you a tight hug. You smelt a little bit of alcohol in him. As you were hugging him, you looked at Michael. He was talking to Zoe, but his attention seemed fixed in you and your movements. You tried to read his mind and only caught the words, _Not His_.

You laughed, danced, ate and drunk. Cordelia made a huge speech about the foundation of the Academy, it’s purpose, Fiona, etc.

You had a few drinks and were getting a little inebriated. Searching for your husband, you see that he was talking to Madison. He seemed truly interested in her, but to double check, you resolve reading his thoughts. Now you’re the one that almost never used your powers to personal gain, but it was for the sake of your sanity.

_“Nice body. I wonder how those hips looked bruised by my hands…”_

You’ve had enough for one day. You grabbed yourself a glass of champagne and drunk it all down in a sitting. Your eyes search around the room once more, and you realize that Michael wasn’t present. You honestly didn’t care and went upstairs to try and get some sleep.

But sleep didn’t come. Weirdly, you were getting hornier by the second. Must have been the alcohol, you thought. The thought of touching yourself under your silk panties was dismissed as you felt a powerful presence again, that this time, made you get up of bed. One foot after the other, feeling very tipsy, you made your way to the hallway, wishing you hadn’t drunk the whole god damned bottle of wine before the party.

Alas, you decided to let your intuition guide you, and follow the powerful presence. You were in front of Michael’s room, running your hands in the frame of the door, feeling the cold painted wood. You smelt a coppery scent in the air, truly overwhelming. Blood, which weirdly, made you hornier. Finally, you decided to open the door, and you were not ready for what you saw.

The light of the room was dim, the only source being five candles, each rested on top of each point of a bloody pentagram. Michael was standing on top of that pentagram, fully naked, his back facing you, whispering a Latin spell. He was fully covered in blood.

_“Ave Satanas”_

As you entered, you locked the door behind you. Feeling no fear or doubt, you walked slowly towards him, your hand touching his arm before you took your position in front of him. You bit your lip at the vision in front of you. His eyes, a shade darker of his usual blue spheres were fixed in you, taking in your figure. His arm pulled you towards him as you both share a kiss. The candle flames shot upwards with the release of energy in the room. Feeling the heat pooling deep between your legs, you held on to him, your hands tangling on his hair as you deepened the kiss. You didn’t know how bad you needed him inside you until you felt his hand teasing your wet slit, his thumb skillfully circling your clit, making you ache for him. He sat you down on top of him, this time, inserting two fingers inside you, making you gasp, arching your back as he pressed you more against him.

The pleasure was too much, and you were not holding in any inhibitions. You start riding his fingers, as your nails dig on his shoulders, a plethora of curse words escaping your lips as you felt so close to your release. As you were almost over the edge, he removed his fingers, a feeling of emptiness and frustration taking over you, only rekindled by the feeling of the tip of his hard cock brushing your entrance.

You didn’t feel him remove your panties and didn’t care that you were both covered in blood, his blood. You kissed him on his jawline and on his neck, as he turned you both, so he was on top of you, kissing his way down to your entrance and leaving an open-mouthed kiss there before lining himself up with you.

As he was about to enter you, you took conscious of what was going on and pushed him away, rolling on one side, almost slipping because of the blood. You managed to reach the door and felt a strong hold on your arm, your back brutally hitting the wall.

“Y/N don’t!” – he said, hoarse voice from the lust, his grip tight on your arm.

You saw his eyes, full pitch black and felt something stir inside you. You felt the evil inside him, the darkness, but you still wanted to face it.

“I can’t. It’s cheating, I’m sorry, this shouldn’t never had happened.”

You managed to free yourself from his grip and jolted out, almost breaking the door down. You got to your room and your husband was sleeping peacefully. Reminding yourself that you needed a shower, you went straight to the bathroom. As the warm water hit your skin, you tried to not think on anything that happened tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, it was very hard for you to wake up. Extending your arm to the other side of the bed, you grab a fistful of sheets, instead of the person who should’ve been there. Feeling like shit and still wearing last night’s dress, you felt that it was better if you slept in. But that thought was long gone as you heard a knock on the door.

Groaning, you get out of the bed, almost dragging yourself. You grabbed the door knob and let out a sigh.

“Who is it?” – As you opened the door, you saw Michael, smiling.

You looked like shit, but seeing his face made something click inside you.

“Shh.” – He whispered. – “Can I come in?”

“Oh? Sure.” – As you stepped back for him to come in, he closed and locked the door behind him, his arm wrapping on the small of your back, pulling you into a kiss.

You had no objections as you let him in, his tongue battling for dominance against yours. You didn’t think much about what was happening, just wanted to be in his arms, something about him was pulling you like a puppet.

Pulling him to you, you both fell on the bed, him on top of you. Never stopping from kissing you, his hand trailed to your side, squeezing your thigh and lifting your dress upwards. You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him down, as you try to get some friction between your legs.

After a rough make out session, you both decided to stop. Catching your breath, you remembered that you may have missed something last night.

“Mh, let me… let me do something …” – You got up and took away your massive rug that was close to your bed, to reveal a circle underneath.

“This is where I do my rituals. Now, tell me, can you astral project?” – You were preparing your stuff and got inside the circle.

“I’ve read about it, but never tried it. Isn’t transmutation easier?” – He stepped inside the circle with you.

You felt a little lightheaded, sensing what was going to happen, but decided to shake it off.

“Well, let us try then. I’m afraid of what I can see, so I need someone to ground me, in case some weird shit happens.” – As you finished the sentence, you blinked forcefully, trying to steady the nausea creeping its way up.

“Y/N, you okay?” – He held your hand and that sent a jolt through you.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s get on with it.”

Everything was in place, you held both of his hands and both of you had steel focus. Feeling your soul leaving your body, you ran downstairs, not caring if Michael was behind you or not. You had an objective, and nothing was going to stop you.

“Y/N, wait!” – Michael shouted behind you.

Nope, they weren’t in the living room. And not on any room. As you entered the Kitchen you finally found what you were looking for. Your husband. He wasn’t alone, as he was with Madison. Michael caught up to you in time, but you ran away again. Tears in your eyes, you almost miss a step. Michael was right behind you. You felt weak, distressed and nauseated, and just needed to get back to your body.

As you got back, (and so did Michael) you tried to stand up, failing miserably, holding a death grip on one of the posters of the bed. You almost didn’t feel Michael’s grip, trying to hold you in place.

“Y/N! Hey, talk to me, what’s wrong?” – He held you in place.

With no strength to stand up, you felt your stomach stir and throw up all over the floor, while yelling.

“I KNEW IT. That asshole! Oh my God…” – You felt that you were going to faint, hot tears streaming down your cheeks. Something was not right. You felt yourself losing consciousness. The last thing you remember was Michael carrying you to bed.

_____________

You woke up and Cordelia was next to you.

“Hi, sweetie. Michael told me all about what happened. You had a panic attack and lost consciousness.”

“Delia… Where... W-Where is he?” – You asked, still sleepy.

“He is not here. He is downstairs, making you some tea. “

You looked at her in utter disbelief. Tea? Doesn’t she know about it? You decided to read her mind. Michael told her a lie. You will get your chance, you thought.

Later, after the conversation, Cordelia went out. You got up of your bed, went for your purse, which had all your documents and money, got dressed and stormed out of the room. You were determined to get the hell out of there and leaving him to rot. Going down the stairs and almost through the door you felt a shadow coming close to you by the corner of your eye.

“Babe! Where are you going?!” – Your husband went after you.

“Leave me alone, dipshit. I’m getting out of here.” – your tone was decided and angry.

“Oh, the hell you’re not.” – He said as he grabbed your arm.

“The hell? You’re hurting me!”

“Why now, huh?  You know damn well I won’t let you leave!” – He held you tight in his grip. You tried to use a spell on him, but it didn’t work.

Suddenly, you felt him loosen his grip, as he was thrown against the wall. You saw Michael on top of the stairs, his eyes full black as he extended his arm to hold your husband with his powers against the wall.  Your breath hitched in your mouth as you took a step back, visible afraid of the scene in front of your eyes.

Michael then opened his hand and you hear loud cracks, your husband’s neck twisted as the rest of his bones were shattered. You knew that he was dead, but you also know that you could see spirits, so when your husband rose in spirit form in front of you, you got legit scared and looked at Michael. He could see him too, as proven by the close of his hand, which made your husband’s soul burn up, making him cease to exist.

“NO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” – You yelled at Michael.

He ran at you, like nothing had happened, but the only thing you could manage was to stay away from Michael. Everybody was right. You just needed to open your eyes about him, and you did, in the hard way.

His face, a mix of sadness, concern and mostly fear for your next movement. He went to take your hand in his, his feelings easily surfacing.

“Y/N, please, don’t go.”

You just kept on shaking your head and yelled for the girls and Cordelia. Crossing your hands over your chest, you hugged yourself and turned your face away, taking in a sharp breath.

Your tears finally stopped pouring. You were seated at the doorsteps, almost shivering from the last round of events. Michael kneeled beside you. You couldn’t move away, as your mind said no, but your heart said yes.

“Y/N, please talk to me, please!”

“Michael, you’re a fucking abomination. You killed the most important person in my life. I have literally no one now. You made him disappear from the earth. I should’ve listened, but I was too blind to see the truth.”

He was devastated as you turned around to look at him. He took a big effort to explain himself.

“I-I… He was mean to you and… I just couldn’t bear it. He was h-hurting you and I felt I had to act somehow, I…” – He was sobbing, his curls were disheveled as he was desperately looking into your eyes for some kind of sign.

He wasn’t lying. You know deep down in yourself that he never lied to you or tried to deceive you. He just wanted you to be safe. And you couldn’t be apart from him for too long, as your heart felt at peace when you were with him.

You rested your head on his shoulder and asked him to read your mind, what you truly felt. As he did that, he seemed calmer as you scooted more next to him for warmth.

Cordelia had gone out with the girls and now had arrived. She, as a Supreme, had felt the disturbance in the house, but didn’t know it all. You and Michael invented that you were attached and that your husband died (and that his soul went to heaven, if she asked). Michael had helped you with the situation when your powers seemed that didn’t work.

You were visibly shaken and held on to Michael as the girls went inside. The last one to get in, was Madison. As she walked by you, she made clear that you weren’t telling the truth about what happened. As she came closer, Michael tightened his grip on you as Madison gave a step back, visibly startled. As she rushed inside, you grabbed her arm.

“Do what thou will, am I right?” – You said, remembering the word your husband used to tell you. – “Just tell Cordelia, I’m leaving and I’m taking Michael with me. If she needs any explanations, I’ll give them to her later. Just forget about this.”

You looked at Michael and he hugged you tight. Inhaling his scent, you knew everything was going to be alright, regardless of his nature, his powers, or every obstacle ahead of you.


End file.
